


insert something deep about fire

by choirset



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, they love each other... but they hate each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choirset/pseuds/choirset
Summary: terrible with titles sorry LOLa series of short works following micolash and laurence from their time at byrgenwerth, to their founding of the healing church, then their eventual divergence of ideas and seperation.
Relationships: Micolash Host of the Nightmare/Laurence the First Vicar, Micolash/Laurence
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Laurence had always been destined for greatness. It was clear in the way people spoke of him, and the way he carried himself- down to the way he walked, the way he talked. He was tall. Strong. Bright. Charismatic. Hell, he even rubbed elbows with Master Willem like it was nothing. He spent long evenings in the college before heading back to his dorm, planning his exploits with an air of certainty that was absolutely despicable to people like Micolash, who was his opposite in many, many ways.

He was short. Frail. Ugly, to the point that he sometimes looked in a mirror and regretted what he saw- but that was beside the point, for the most part. He couldn’t stand sharing a room with that man, couldn’t stand sharing classes with him, what with the constantly hearing about how well he was going to do, the things he was bound to discover. If you’d asked Micolash (which you certainly wouldn’t have, considering his unpopularity) if he was so “destined for greatness,” why hadn’t he done anything great yet? As of right now, he was just a pretty face. Yes, intelligent, but all talk. No action. 

The two were often partnered together for projects, mostly due to circumstance. Laurence was a strange man- dramatic, over the top, pretentious, overly-lavish- Micolash could go on- but he was not entirely uncaring. He would look for the people who were often alone and seek them out. Micolash was one of those people. Unfortunately for Laurence, he was one of the only ones in their class of over 20 other individuals who wanted nothing to do with him. 

It happened every time. Laurence would try to break through the walls Micolash spent so long putting up, but he was shot down almost every time. The two did not always see eye-to-eye (pardon the pun) on discussions brought up in class, but each understood where the other was coming from, certainly. Laurence had big, bold ideas, while Micolash was good with the detail work. Micolash was also better at performing experiments. That was something Micolash actually enjoyed about working with Laurence- watching him fail, and getting to correct him.

Laurence’s fingers at times struggled to work with the complicated reagents and small pieces used in the experiments they’d been working on that day. Micolash watched- remarking to himself how clean his classmate’s fingernails were kept, and how they did, at times seem like they moved with a sort of grace that shocked the shorter scholar. He wondered how his classmate could manage to spoil all of the materials given to them when he was occasionally so deft with his hands, but that was beside the point. 

“Let me see that, you idiot. You’re going to make us look bad.” Micolash said, as he swatted away Laurence’s hands. 

“If you say so.” He said with a laugh, and a sly sort of smile Micolash wasn’t sure how to receive as he stepped aside.


	2. absence

The Lecture Hall felt larger when he wasn’t there. He was a presence that clogged up any livable space and made it unbearable- him and his ego and his desire to save the world. It was too much. But yet, whenever Laurence wasn’t in attendance, Micolash felt it. He always knew. Even more unfortunate, a part of him always looked up from his work when he heard the Lecture room’s door open. He expected Laurence to walk in and single him out yet again.  
Those thoughts always made his heart beat a little faster. It was a strange sort of fear. He should’ve been more relaxed without that headache pressing on his brain, but he never was. There was an anticipation that swelled in his chest, and froze him down to his fingertips- a type of cold incomparable to the chilled air that hung in the dusty air of the hall.  
He knew Laurence had to be humoring himself somehow with the whole situation. Micolash imagined all the times Laurence must’ve gone back to his other associate’s, sharing oodles of times Micolash had made a fool of himself while discussing a particularly difficult topic or project. Or during all the long hours the two would spend researching together, whether Micolash wanted Laurence there or not.  
It didn’t make sense how someone like that could ever have wanted to be around someone like him.


	3. library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh you know :)

Laurence was intelligent- undeniably so. However, another undeniable fact was his inability to sit still and focus for more than 10 minutes on any one task. Sure, there were plenty of things Laurence enjoyed, and therefore found himself able to dwell on for long periods of time, but when it came to his necessary studies that he didn’t fancy as much, he floundered. One solace to Laurence, however, was finding a partner to accompany him as he read. The simple presence of another person beside him, invested in studies just the same, was something that kept the fog of Laurence’s mind under control, and quieted down the din of his thoughts. Put simply, it helped him focus. 

Talked about as he was, he didn’t have any real acquaintances yet. He’d made what you could call “friends” with a woman named Maria, and another individual Ludwig, but he didn’t find himself ... "drawn" to them just yet. Not to the point he’d ask them to study with him- they had more fruitful conversations than study sessions. Yes, Laurence was certain that those two would be more distractions than anything else. 

He did, though, find himself drawn to his research partner, Micolash. He was quiet, learned. Just the person Laurence was looking for, but he unfortunately regarded Laurence with a vindication he didn’t quite understand. As far as Laurence knew, he hadn’t hurt him personally or said anything foul, but whenever Laurence was around him, he was more than a little uptight, and on more than one occasion, blatantly rude. However, this made something in Laurence more desperate than ever to become close with him. It was like a challenge. 

Laurence found him in the same place he usually did- the downstairs study wing seldom used by anyone other than him, reading by candlelight with a window open to allow in the evening air. 

“... Hello, Micola-” 

“Laurence.” He didn’t look up from his book as he spoke, the name shot out of his mouth with a sort of disdain Laurence was used to hearing from Micolash by now. Laurence sighed to himself, and looked over his associate inquisitively. There had to be a good way to approach this, but the more he thought about it, the stupider it seemed. There was no way Micolash would agree to it- he hated him. Laurence was certain of this. 

“Well? What is it then?” Micolash asked, his dark hair in front of his face like a wall between the two of them, obscuring his features in the same way as the slouch he held over his book and the oversized student robes draped across his small frame. How desperately Laurence wanted to break through. 

“Oh. Well, I was just wondering if… you could maybe help me with something.” 

“Help you?” Micolash looked up at Laurence, the man who towered over him but felt small as a blade of grass to an unforgiving god from that dark-eyed glare. Dark eyes that held dark thoughts, he was sure. Perhaps he’d made a mistake. 

“Um... Yes, well... I was wanting you to come with me to the library later. The larger one, second floor... I focus better when I have someone to read with me, and-” 

“You want me to read to you? Are you joki-” 

“No, no. I don’t want you to read TO me, would you let me finish my sentence? Listen to me… I want you to just… Sit near me, and we’re both reading? Ah- no, no. It’s stupid. Forget it,” Water still after a stone’s toss, there was a moment of silence between the two, before Laurence turned to leave, “I will see you at lecture later this wee-” 

“No. I’ll come with you.” Micolash said quickly, looking down at his book once again, refusing eye contact. 

“Really?” 

“Yes. I’ll meet you tomorrow afternoon, then.” 

When the time came around, Laurence felt unease just like he did when he’d thought to ask in the first place, but he’d never been late anywhere a day in his life. Today wouldn’t be different. If he was being honest, he was more than a little shocked that Micolash had agreed in the first place, and alongside that anxiety of meeting someone who surely hated him, there was another feeling he’d known all too well from the few timed he'd had... No, he couldn’t even think the word. He wouldn’t. He knew what it was and he decided to refuse it. Micolash hated him anyway. He made it his mantra for the day. 

Micolash had already picked out a few of the old tomes by the time Laurence had gotten there. Few words were exchanged (except for the time Micolash asked for some help reaching a book on one of the higher-up shelves) but to Laurence the silence was a symphony. If he was being honest, he didn't think he'd ever seen anyone ask Micolash to go somewhere or even strike up a conversation with him. The more that Laurence thought about it, no one ever really accompanied anywhere, either. 

Side by side, the two read together amongst the old things while lines of dust were cut into the air by the afternoon sunlight. Laurence's thoughts that day were as cloudy and off in space as usual, though this time it was not the flavor of distraction he was used to. He darted his eyes up from the pages every now and again, sneaking a peek at his study partner. At one point, after the two had been reading for some time, he could’ve sworn he saw Micolash smiling, ever so slightly- but he wrote it off. It could’ve been a trick of the light.


End file.
